My Everything
by bellaaqkiithaa zsaannchezs
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, un joven rapero originario de Konoha, Hyuuga Hinata, hija de uno de los hombres más importantes de Konoha, pero comprometida con el candidato a la presidencia del país del fuego el cual la maltrata por parte de su futuro esposo.Un día Hinata acompañada de sus amigos van a un bar y ahí es donde conoce al joven Naruto mejor conocido por su nombre artístico Kurama. AU


**My Everything**

**Capítulo 1 – prologo **

**Historia anteriormente publicada en otro sitio, no se realizó ningún cambió, así que en caso de error ofrezco una disculpa.**

**La idea surgió al ver uno de los videos musicales de este artista así que espero que les guste.**

—Diálogos—

Narración

("Pensamientos generales")

_Pensamientos de Hinata o flash back_

**Pensamientos Naruto**

Pensamientos secundarios

**6969696969696969 **Inicio o termino de flash back

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o **cambios de escena

**Letras de canciones**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

— ¡Naruto! —grito una joven mujer aterrada, se aferraba totalmente de la mano del hombre que iba conduciendo. La mujer no temía por su vida, sino por la vida de su amado hombre.

—Tranquila —dijo el hombre mientras aceleraba un poco —todo estará bien...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Años atrás. 6 de junio del año 2006 Konohagakure, país del fuego**

**.**

_Cuando era niña recuerdo la inmensa felicidad que me daba al imaginar el día de mi boda, pensar que imaginaba a un hermoso hombre que llegara y pidiera mi mano en presencia de mis padres, ahora son solo promesas vacías y falsas esperanzas, las cuales he decidido desde hace dos años olvidar._

_._

Por más que esa persona trataba de verse bien fingiendo sonrisas y una falsa alegría, no tenía éxito algún sentimiento referente a los anteriores, y no era el físico como algunas personas que estuviesen en su lugar sentirían, ya que tenía un cuerpo hermoso, largo cabello azul marino el cual le llegaba por debajo de sus caderas, sus ojos eran de un hermoso color perla como si de dos lunas se tratase, unas hermosas facciones las cuales la hacían ver toda una princesa, su cuerpo era lo que más llamaba la atención de los masculinos era su enorme busto.

.

Más bien lo que quería lograr era que la expresión de su cara fuera de alegría, que fuera como la de cualquier mujer que estuviese en su lugar. ¡¿Qué mujer no se sentiría feliz por su boda?! Por más triste que sea, no todas las mujeres compartimos esa hermosa felicidad, a pesar de tener una boda de princesa, no siempre se suele quedar con su anhelado príncipe azul.

.

_No sé si para bien o para mal, pero mi historia es así: nací en una familia muy importante en mi natal cuidad Konoha, y ahora estoy a unos escasos dos años de casarme, a pesar de ser una boda "de sueño", me siento muy triste y no alegre como cualquier otra chica que pasaba por afuera de la tienda en busca de su vestido perfecto, y razón es simple, como cualquier telenovela, estoy obligada a casarme con un tipo que no amo, aunque, en las telenovelas ahí finales felices, en mi realidad no los hay._

_._

—Se le ve hermoso Hinata-sama — Expreso la trabajadora del lugar al mirar a la hermosa futura esposa de uno de los abogados más importantes. Hinata, llevaba un hermoso vestido de corte sirena lo cual hacia que luciera más su hermoso cuerpo.

—Arigatou (gracias) me llevare este — dijo la chica mirando a la trabajadora y regalándole una enorme y grata sonrisa, aunque al igual que todas: eran falsas.

Entro al vestidor y quito el vestido para colocarse su ropa casual, al salir del vestidor saco de su bolso su tarjeta de crédito y entrego a la trabajadora. Miro de reojo hacia la salida donde vio pasar a una pareja de la mano, sintió su corazón romperse ¿Qué era esa emoción que sentían todas esas parejas que miraba pasar por la calle? ¿Qué era la emoción de juntar su vida con otra persona? ¿Qué era "el final feliz?"

— ("Itachi-kun") —pensó la mujer mientras cerraba sus ojos y bajaba su mirada. A su mente llego la imagen de su único ex-novio.

Al llegar la trabajadora de la tienda hizo que la mujer de nombre Hinata firmara algunos papeles. La joven trabajadora estaba fascinada, ya que frente a ella estaba la mujer más hermosa de toda Konoha, y no solo eso, sino que la futura esposa de un abogado importante estaba frente a ella, y que esa mujer le había dado el privilegio de comprar en su tienda.

.

_No es mi deseo casarme, lamentablemente mi padre está en fase terminal de cáncer de pulmón, mi madre falleció hace tres años, bueno, no falleció, se mató al salir del centro comercial. Mi boda fue arreglada ya que mi padre está a punto de irse de este mundo quiere que el negocio de la familia siga adelante, para ser sinceros mi padre no nos cree incapaz ni a mí, ni a Hanabi para encargarnos de esa tarea. Así que hace dos años atrás me fue presentado mi futuro esposo de nombre Kiba Inuzuka, el cual es uno de los abogados más importantes e influyentes de Konoha. Haciendo que lamentablemente dejará atrás a mi amado Itachi._

.

La mujer salió de la tienda llevando entre sus manos las llaves de su auto último modelo el cual era un regalo de compromiso de su futuro esposo, al subir a su auto bajo el espejo del retrovisor y miro que su maquillaje estuviera impecable, retoco sus labios de un color vino el cual era el favorito de su futuro esposo.

Encendió el auto al igual la radio, buscaba de estación a estación una que le llamara su atención, solo se escuchaba de pop y reggaetón, lo cual causaba fastidio esos estilos de música en ella, al volver apretar el botón para cambiar de estación escucho una canción cuyo estilo jamás había escuchado.

Su padre siempre le tenía estrictamente prohibido algunas estaciones de radio. Su padre decía qua la radio "apendejaba" a la gente, entonces siempre que había una radio prendida, su padre estallaba en furia, por ese motivo muchos trabajadores fueron despedidos. Pero su padre cambio de opinión hace unos años, ya que desde que tiene memoria, su padre le decía que debía de escuchar las estaciones que hablaban de política y economía, y era lo que buscaba.

.

_Y ahora seguimos con el más reciente éxito de Kurama, esto se llama "la niña fresa"_

"**Les voy a contar lo que sucedió **

**Con la niña nueva del vecindario"**

**Todo comenzó cuando ella llego al vecindario **

**Y levantarme a las 9 de la mañana era una hueva**

**Todo lo hacía por ver a la chica nueva**

**Salía a la hora qué ella iba al gimnasio a la escuela y las tortillas.**

_._

No pudo evitar sentir pena ajena con la letra de la canción así que de inmediato cambio de estación, siguió buscando de estación a estación, pero todas las estaciones hablaban del éxito de un tal "Kurama", fastidiada, apago la radio y mejor conecto su Smartphone para escuchar su música de sinfonías de piano y violín. Se relajó al escuchar su sinfonía favorita de nombre "canon"

Cuando llego a su destino, bajo del auto y llego a su casa/mansión, camino y fue detenida por la trabajadora doméstica de la casa. Hinata al ver a la joven mujer, supo de qué podía tratarse.

—Buenas tardes Hinata-sama —dijo la mujer. Era una mujer de unos dos años mayor de Hinata, y era una de las mujeres que se encargaba de la limpieza de la mansión. La mujer hizo una referencia y después volvió su mirada a la mujer, de forma involuntaria, un sonrojo de apodero de sus mejillas. Hinata ese día brillaba más que una luna de verano.

—Buenas tardes Yume —Respondió de manera dulce la señorita de la casa, entregando las bolsas de las compras que ese día había hecho

—Llamaron a la casa, creo que se trataba de la señora Sakura —dijo Yume mientras caminaba detrás de la señorita.

— ¿Señora? —pregunto un tanto sacada de onda la pelinegra. —Sakura es de mi misma edad Yume.

—Lo siento Hinata-sama —dijo Yume haciendo una reverencia —pero el señor se enoja que le diga "señorita" Haruno.

—No importa —dijo Hinata.

La Hyuuga miro a su muchacha y con una señal de su mano dio a entender que le trajera el teléfono fijo de la casa, suponía que Sakura aún no había cambiado de compañía telefónica móvil. Así que agradecía su buena memoria, ya que le daba mucha flojera ir detrás de Yume para que le entregara su teléfono celular.

Al paso de unos segundos, Yume llego con el teléfono entre sus manos y se lo entregó a la señorita Hinata y dijo:

—Aquí tiene Hinata-sama

Hinata le dio una sonrisa, y después marco el número de teléfono, espero hasta que la llamada entrara, una vez que pudo entrar la llamada contesto.

-¿Hola?

_-Hola Hinata ¡Hasta que por fin te encuentro! – _dijo una voz un poco extrovertida al otro lado de la línea. -_Tú y tus "cosas de ricos"_

-Gomenasai, pero estaba en el centro comercial – respondió Hinata mientras se sentaba sobre un sofá.

_-Sí, si lo sé ustedes las personas con dinero_ _¿Y cómo has estado? -_pregunto la extrovertida mujer. Con su asentó al hablar, se notaba que se trataba de una mujer de clase baja.

-Pues bien, bien, no tengo ningún inconveniente ¿Cómo vas con Sasuke? -pregunto la Hyuuga mientras bajaba su mirada.

_-Justo de eso te quería hablar, pero antes que nada el próximo miércoles ¿Verás a Kiba?_

-Haber permíteme un poco

Dijo Hinata mientras con su mano mandaba llamar a la sirvienta de la casa, en solo unos segundos llego con la bolsa de mano de Hinata, de ella saco una agenda y abrió la fecha de la semana que antes había mencionado la joven del teléfono. Vio que ese día estaba en blanco

-No Sakura, ese día lo tengo en su totalidad libre

_-Qué bueno, veras ese día se presentara un rapero muy famoso, y tengo una gran noticia para darle a ambos_

-¿Se puede saber cuál es?

_-Nop, jejeje ustedes lo sabrán hasta ese día ¿Ahora tienes algo que hacer?_

-Sí, Kiba está a punto de llegar

_-Ay Hinata, ya faltan dos años para ese día ¿no está nerviosa?_

-Mira Sakura la verdad si, después de todo mi vida de soltera disponible acabara

_-Y sobre todo de Hyuuga Hinata, la soltera más cotizada de toda Konoha _

-Sakura no empieces

Dijo Hinata bajando la mirada y sonrojándose

_-Es la verdad Hinata, aún recuerdo tantas cosas, como esos meses maravillosos, cuento Sasuke, Itachi, tú y yo nos íbamos a comer _

Yo también Sakura, como nuestros juegos cuando éramos niñas – dijo Hinata sintiendo mucha tristeza al recordar a Itachi, así que mejor decidió cambiar en tema - jajaja de nuestro gran príncipe azul que vendría a rescatarnos

_-bueno esa es toda ilusión de una niña._

-Si tienes razón, bueno Sakura, hasta el próximo nos vemos hasta el próximo miércoles

_-Claro hasta luego… adiós _

La chica de cabello azul colgó su teléfono y subió las escaleras, miro el reloj y faltaban exactamente treinta minutos para que llegara su prometido, solo pinto sus labios con un tono vino, acomodo bien su ropa, se peinó en una cola de caballo y coloco una flor de color negro.

—Bueno estoy lista —dijo mientras tomaba un libro y comenzaba a leer.

.

.

You

Se escuchó una estrofa de canción, unos aplausos junto a varias voces felicitando a las dos personas que estaban dentro de la cabina de sonido,

Un joven de unos veintitrés años de edad quito sus audífonos, alboroto su cabello rubio para tratar de acomodarlo, abrió sus ojos, mostrando unos bellos ojos azules con largas y tupidas pestañas, salió de la cabina llegando al lado de un hombre mucho mayor que él, el cual cubría su cara con una máscara dejando únicamente al descubierto sus ojos.

—Felicidades Naruto —dijo el hombre de cabello plata mientras le daba una botella de agua al joven cantante, el chico de cabello rubio solo tomo un trago de su botella para después sacar un cigarrillo de su bolsillo

—Gracias Kakashi, esta nueva canción espera ser un éxito — dijo el joven de nombre Naruto, para minutos después encender su cigarrillo, Naruto le ofreció uno a Kakashi.

—La canción "la niña fresa" es la numero dos de las litas de popularidad —dijo Kakashi al tomar un cigarrillo de la caja de Naruto.

—Aun no puedo creer que la canción "quiero que sepas" haya durado tanto tiempo —habló el rubio mientras tomaba una revista de la disquera.

—Si Naruto… pero en esta ocasión tenemos al Kileer bee…. No dudes que esta nueva canción dejara mucho dinero en los bolsillos —aunque no se veía la cara de Kakashi, su tono de voz era de bastante alegría.

— ¿Qué hay de trabajo para esta semana? — pregunto el joven al ir caminando junto a su representante.

—No es nada difícil — dijo Kakashi al subir al coche junto a Naruto —solo el miércoles tienes que ir a un centro nocturno para cantar

—Gracias a dios — dijo Naruto al mostrar una grata sonrisa – el sábado que viene es el cumple de la jefa

Kakashi miro de reojo al rubio para después encender el choche.

Uzumaki Naruto, el rapero popular de los últimos tiempos, tenía solo veinte años y ya tenía una gran vida, pero no todo el tiempo fue así, Naruto era el cuarto hijo del feliz matrimonio entre Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, el creció como un niño feliz, hasta que hace quince años que su padre había muerto a causa del cáncer en la sangre que no se le pudo controlar, dejado en desgracia a la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki, Kushina desde ese día se convirtió en madre soltera, tratando de sacar a adelante a cuatro hijos o bueno cinco.

—Y le escribí una canción —dijo el Uzumaki al sacar un papel de su bolsillo – la llame "dame tu mano", ese va a ser mi regalo

—En este año ¿no se pusieron de acuerdo los cinco? — pregunto el Hatake tomando el papel que le había dado Naruto.

—Que va… cada uno tiene sus propios eventos, es probable que nadie vaya más que yo, y si se arriman solamente es para causar problemas —dijo Naruto, a decir verdad su forma de hablar era bastante vulgar para muchos y era por eso que en muchos lugares le corrían y le censuraban sus canciones – en este año llevare a mi jefa a pistiar (1) y le cantare esta rola

—Naruto no está nada mal la letra —dijo Kakashi al ver la letra, se detuvo unos momentos frente a una tienda de autoservicio para comprar unas cervezas - ¿Por qué no la sacas?

—Nel la neta Nel, mejor se la canto a m jefa y hasta ahí le paramos el asunto —dijo mientras el joven destapaba una cerveza – Kakashi ¿no vas a tomar una chela?

—Naruto me ofendes… claro que si salud —dijo Kakashi tomando una cerveza del six-pack y destapándola.

—Salud —respondió Naruto tomando otro largo trago.

.

.

.

Miraba con desagrado su comida, ella era bastante sencilla ¿no entendía por qué Kiba se empeñaba a llevarla a lugares tan lujosos? El caviar no era en lo más mínimo de su agrado ya que era "fetos" (desde su punto de vista) de pescado.

—Hinata —escucho la voz grave de un hombre.

Los ojos perla de la joven miraron con dulzura al hombre que estaba frente a ella, era un hombre de veintidós años, su cabello era de un hermoso color castaño, sus ojos eran cafés, tenía en su mano una copa de vino, y con la otra rozaba con delicadeza la mano de su futura esposa, ella se estremeció con el tacto del castaño. Eso era algo malo, ya que en solo un año sería su esposa.

— ¿Qué sucede? Kiba-kun – respondió regalándole una sonrisa

— ¿ya viste el vestido? — pregunto Kiba, con su mano izquierda saco una pequeña cajita

—Si por supuesto… — respondió la Hyuuga – en unos dos meses me lo entregan, aunque sigo pensando que sería mejor esperarme hasta que la fecha de la boda se vaya acercando.

—Tú no te preocupes amor —dijo Kiba mientras abría una cajita —ya se han abierto los puestos para la presidencia del año 2008

—Haz decidido participar —pregunto Hinata mientras comenzaba a comer.

—Por supuesto —dijo Kiba mirando a los ojos a su prometida —ese mismo año, tú y yo también seremos marido y mujer

—Qué alegría Kiba-kun —respondió Hinata sonriéndole de una forma sincera. Hinata desde que conocía a Kiba, él era un hombre que siempre decía que tenía un enorme sueño, el cual era ser un presidente del país del fuego.

—Como seré el posible presidente de Konoha, quiero que nuestra boda dé de que hablar —dijo Kiba tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino.

—Descuida Kiba-kun, papá apoyara con gran parte de los gastos de la boda —dijo Hinata.

— ¿Cuál fue el precio del vestido? —pregunto Kiba.

—Fue muy económico —respondió Hinata.

— ¿Qué tan económico? —pregunto Kiba.

—Seiscientos mil yenes —respondió Hinata.

Se escuchó El sonido de unas cucharas cayendo sobre la mesa, el hombre se puso de pie dejando el dinero sobre la mesa, para después tomar por la muñeca a la Hyuuga y levantarla de la silla, salieron corriendo del restaurant, al salir se aseguró de que no hubiera personas cerca de el al igual que cámaras alejadas de su físico.

— ¿acaso quieres verte como una pobretona? —le susurro de manera molesta, la mujer solo cerro sus ojos — te recuerdo que estará en la boda el actual presidente Onokii junto a varias personas importantes — tomo con violencia la cara de su prometida para que le viera - ¿Crees que no sería una vergüenza para mí que tuvieras un vestido tan corriente? — la mujer de cabello azul sintió sus lágrimas querer golpear sus ojos — eres la futura primera dama del país del fuego…. Debes de verte como tal — de manera brusca soltó la suave cara de la Hyuuga, ella solo bajo su mirada y llevo su mano a su rostro en la zona donde el candidato había puesto sus dedos – te recuerdo que te elegí a ti por tu linaje y educación… ¿Te parece de una princesa vestir corriente? —la peli azul buscaba la manera de que su prometido soltara su mano debido a la presión que el hombre ejercía sobre el — ¡Contéstame! —Al alzar la voz, Hinata negó con su cabeza —mañana quiero que vayas por el vestido más caro… que no por nada seré el presidente del país del fuego

Cuando el pre-candidato soltó la mano de la mujer, ella bajo su mirada y dio la media vuelta, dijo un ligero "adiós" antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su auto

— ¿Entendido Hinata?

La mujer solo asintió para después caminar lo más rápido posible, no podía evitar de que cada paso que dará significaba una lagrima más ¿acaso esa es la vida que espera?

**0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

**Muchas gracias, espero que les guste este primer capítulo. Bueno decir que entre más comentarios actualizare más rápido jeje. Hasta la próxima**

**Aquí algunas notas que autor que surgieron a lo largo del capítulo:**

**Pistiar: **Un término popular mexicano, utilizado para referirse a ir a tomar alcohol.


End file.
